


We Could Be Organic Robots

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, angst but also kinda adorable, personal headcanons for stevens halves, they are like brothers literally, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: Steven is coming to terms with being a fusion. In order to do that, his two parts must come together and find out that they literally don't know each other.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	We Could Be Organic Robots

**Author's Note:**

> this IS NOT A SHIP FIC PURELY PLATONIC

Steven sat in the bathtub which was filled to the brim with Rose’s tears, almost spilling over. Some of it had been thrown out, making the bathroom somewhat of a mess when he got in. Pearl would probably kill Steven later when she found the mess, let alone what they were actually doing. Next to him, Steven leaned over the bathtub with his arms crossed over top. He sat on his knees, looking solemnly at his other half. His pink glow illuminated most of the bathroom.

Neither of them had seen each other since that day in White’s head (which was probably a good thing, considering Steven’s gem literally needed to be ripped out for the other one to form). The two decided it was time they had an actual conversation with one another, but they needed to find a way to keep the human part alive. So, they dumped a bucket of Rose’s tears into the bathtub and locked themselves in the bathroom for the night. Steven didn’t want to do it at Rose’s fountain, because Steven would’ve just been floating around or swimming the whole time and he was already weak without his gem as it was.

The hardest part was actually unfusing in the first place. Steven quickly dismissed the idea of trying to pull his gem out again, he wasn’t ready to deal with that mess. He wondered how different his fusion was from a regular fusion, considering the properties of his. He and Garnet are both permafusions, but Ruby and Sapphire wouldn’t be dying as soon as they unfused. He thought about it for a moment. 

It made the most sense to try and unfuse like a regular fusion, but he wasn’t sure how that would work. Would it be harder, easier? He knew fusions could also unfuse if they got too overwhelmed (he was surprised he hadn’t already unfused by accident, then). That probably wouldn’t work for Steven’s fusion — they assumed, at least. Even if it did, he wasn’t ready to delve into all that. 

He ended up going with his first idea — unfusing like a normal fusion— which pretty much worked. Except for the part where the two halves were flung in opposite corners of the bathroom on accident. Whoops. They’ll have to practice on sticking the landing. If they ever did this again. 

Human Steven had his arms on the side of the tub, using the edges as armrests as he was halfway sitting up and halfway sitting down. He turned to Steven.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m sorry.” Steven’s expression didn’t change, despite his glow dimming a little. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, but his eyes were still gaped wide, void of emotion while his mouth stayed in a thin line.

Steven’s eyebrow lifted in confusion, moving to sit up more in the tub and leaning forward to look at his twin.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked, “This is nice.”

“It’s not,” Steven said, head turning away but expression staying the same, “You don’t know what to say.” 

It was true. This was the first time they’d ever talked since their forced separation. Steven wanted badly to talk with Steven, but he really didn’t know what they could talk about. Movies? Games? Food? They had all the same interests. They could literally feel what the other was thinking about if they were close enough. There wasn’t much to make conversation about. Steven assumed Steven had all the same opinions on literally everything, too, so neither of them could bring any of that up. 

It wasn’t as if they weren’t different in some aspects, however. Steven was pale and very much human, while Steven was very much a gem (or diamond, although he didn’t like that word. It made his gem irritated). Steven was much more talkative and expressive, while Steven was idle and only expressed what he was feeling when it was anger, concern, or negative emotions. Or that’s what they both assumed, anyway. They really didn’t know much about each other, let alone themselves.

That was what this whole thing was for, right? They wanted to know more about their differences, and here they were! 

Learning that neither of them… know what they were doing. What a very Steven trait. They really are alike.

Human Steven grinded his teeth together, nervously digging for a response.

“It’s fine.” Steven said, eyebrows lifting. “We don’t have to do this.” He started to get up, his glow dimming until Steven grabbed onto him before he could stand.

“Wait, no!” He tried to get out of the tub to reach after Steven, but Steven pushed him back down.

“Don’t. You will hurt yourself.”

Human Steven chewed his lip, scrambling for something to say. Names. They don’t have names! Official ones, anyway. 

“N-names!” he said. Steven stared at him quizzically, tilting his head. “We don’t have names!” Sweat pooled around his forehead. “We need names.”

“We have names.” Steven said, sitting back down. 

“Steven isn’t our name though, that’s Steven’s name!”

“We are Steven.”

“Steven, Steven, and Steven?” he relaxed back into the tub, smirking at his twin.

“Yes. It makes the most sense.” He paused. “Steven and the Steven’s.”

“What about…” he stroked a non-existent beard as he thought for a moment, “Pinky?” Steven’s glow turned almost red in the center around him. The bathroom was engulfed in the pink-red light. He quickly dismissed the idea. “Okay, not that… Sorry. Hmm…” Human Steven thought for a moment before Steven interrupted.

“Dogcopter.” 

Steven laughed, looking back at his counterpart and smiling, “Pfft, what?” 

“Dogs are organic, you are organic. Dog.” Steven pointed to his brother. His diamond pupils grew bigger in excitement. That was new.

“And… Copter for you?” Dog said.

“Helicopters are automated. Robots.” Copter’s glow let go a bit, turning a lighter pink. 

“Robots!” Dog’s eyes practically turned into stars as he leaned forward in the tub, trying to stand up so he could hug his twin.

“Do not get up.” He shoved his twin back into the tub, not meaning to be that forceful. Dog couldn’t be out of the tub for too long or he’d revert back to his “practically dead” state (or what they called it). “Sorry.”

“We have names, oh my stars!” Dog pressed his hands against his cheeks, knees curling upwards as he looked at his brother in excitement. “We have names!” His chest heaved, but not for the same reason. He ignored it. Dog couldn’t believe it, the ultimate bonding strategy, naming themselves! He was so smart. 

“We have to go back.” Copter interrupted.

“Is there a time limit or something?” Dog relaxed back into the tub.

“I am lonely.” he said. 

“But… I’m right here?”

“No,” Copter said, standing up, “Steven is lonely.” 

Oh… Dog chewed his lip. That explained the weird thing. “We can do this another time, right?” He didn’t want it to end, this was the longest they’d ever talked (the only time they’d ever talked)! Dog wasn’t ready for it to be over.

Copter placed a hand on his counterpart, the corners of his mouth lifted upwards into a faint smile. Dog’s chest filled with warmth as the glow diminished and quickly shot back out into a whiter, stronger glow that reached the crack of the bathroom door. Steven stood in the tub, pants thoroughly soaked and hair disheveled beyond the need for a comb (not like he ever used one). He looked himself over and stepped over the tub to get to the mirror, crossing his arms over the top of the sink. He turned the sink on, wiping his face off despite already being wet. He was tired.

He enjoyed it, but... “Another time,” he whispered to himself. 

He’d have to think about it, though. They can’t exactly do much with Dog needing to be in a bathtub of Rose water all the time. He would think of something, probably. Maybe.

For now, Steven was ready for bed (sorta). 


End file.
